Fire
by YoukaiAnjiru
Summary: One small accident was all it took...[KyouyaxTamaki]


Nibbling on the blonde's neck, the dark-haired teen smirked when another moan could be heard.

"_Ah! _I…" he breathed, "I didn't mean to burn it! It was an—," when a particularly sensitive spot—it was right behind the ear! Who _wouldn't_ be sensitive—was licked, the taller teen halted, gasping sharply. "_K-Kyouya!_ Stop teasing me!" Smirking evilly, said teen slid a finger slowly down Tamaki's bare chest, pausing only to playfully run his fingers along the skin above Tamaki's pants.

"An accident? Tsk, tsk. Delinquents need to be punished." He admonished as Tamaki stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Delinquent?! I didn't do—" Once again, the words died in his throat, this time from Kyouya's hand slipping down his boxers.

"Quiet now."

"_Non, non, non! C'est très terrible! Il ne travaille pas!__ Kaa-san!" An obviously frustrated Tamaki was currently running around, ranting about things in French. Ignoring the desperate cries from the blond, Kyouya was quickly adding up expenses from their current theme in his head, hoping Tamaki's carefree attitude about money wasn't going to hinder their budget. Only a few more numbers…_

"_Okaa-san!" Tamaki's unmistakably blaring voice rang through Kyouya's head, jarring him quite rudely from his thoughts. Grinding his teeth, Kyouya schooled his face into a calm mask._

"_What?" He bit out, a little harsher than he meant to. Tamaki pouted, lower lip jutting out in a way that had Kyouya retrain from sucking on it._

"_Kaa-san! It's terrible! Nothing's in the right spot and the fake snow isn't even here!" He whined quite annoyingly. "How is it suppose to be winter in here if there's not even _fake _snow?!" Sighing and rubbing his head, trying to rid it of the on-coming migraine, Kyouya looked around. There were a few lit fireplaces around the room, giving off light and heat. The tables had white roses on them and blankets hung over the back of chairs. Everything _seemed_ to be in the right spot. Then again, Tamaki could over exaggerate a lot. Tamaki had continued to complain so Kyouya had to raise his voice slightly._

"_Tamaki." Right away the other's mouth snapped shut. "The only thing wrong is that the snow isn't here. I will call the company right now, to make sure nothing happened to it."_

"_But—"_

"_No. Just calm down." Discreetly glancing around to make sure no one was looking their way, Kyouya quickly sifted his fingers through blond hair, smiling softly when Tamaki's eyes slid shut. "It'll be okay." He whispered, hearing Tamaki murmur his name. Stepping back, Kyouya pulled out his cell phone, fingers swiftly pressing buttons. A few moments later, a far too innocent looking Hani bounded up to them, a wide smile lighting up his face._

"_Ne, Tama-chan! Is the snow here yet?" Still recovering from a few minutes before, a light blush dusted Tamaki's cheeks._

"_Y-yeah. It'll be here soon." He turned around, slightly dazed. Still on the phone, out of the corner of his eyes, Kyouya noticed Hani wink at him. A red flush crawled across his face and down his neck._

_An hour later everything was set up, from the snow (which arrived two minutes after Kyouya hung up, even giving them free shipping and handling), to the cups of commoner hot chocolate and peasant mini marshmallows. Girls started filing in, chatting excitedly about how real the snow looked._

"_Ah! Tamaki-sama! It looks wonderful!" They chanted, spreading out to take their seats. Fifteen minutes past and everyone was comfortable, eating and enjoying themselves. Sitting near a fireplace, Tamaki was currently flirting with a girl to the point of her hands shaking. Kyouya glared, two girls who were walking towards him freezing on the spot from the iciness put into said glare. Calmly he walked to Tamaki, trying to look as level as possible._

"_Good work, Tou-san. Another successful theme." Unable to help himself, Kyouya shot the girl a glower. Her cup slipped through her fingers, hot chocolate going all over her uniform and the glass shattering on the floor. Immediately she started screaming, bouncing up and down in panic. A small smirk made its way onto Kyouya's lips. Suddenly Tamaki shot up, his head knocking a certain notebook free of Kyouya's hands. And straight into the lit fireplace. Kyouya's brow twitched. And twitched some more. The silence was so thick in the room you could've cut it with a knife as everyone watched the fire practically eat the precious book gleefully._

_Smiling sheepishly, Tamaki chuckled nervously, "Ah…gomen, Kyouya-kun." Planting his full 'I'm-gonna-kill-you' glare onto Tamaki, who positively shuddered, Kyouya mouthed four words that made Tamaki fear for his very life. 'Later, you are_ mine.' _Of course, the first to break the silence was Hikaru and Kaoru who were laughing so hard, actual tears were leaking form their eyes. Kyouya had swiftly left the room, not returning for the remainder of the day._

_By the time the Host Club had ended, Tamaki was terrified. Kyouya was very unpredictable so there was no telling what he might do to him. He had spent at least fifteen minutes cleaning up random things, lagging behind until all the Host members were gone. Finally, when there was nothing left to do, Tamaki sighed and turned to leave._

_Cautiously, he stuck his head through the doors, looking for a sign of black hair and glinting glasses. Another sigh, this time of relief, past his lips as he locked the doors. He turned back around to walk his merry way home…and stopped. In front of him was a pair of very clean glasses with a pair of very dark eyes. He squeaked, sounding quite pathetic._

"_K-Kyouya-kun! What a surprise!" He laughed nervously, starting to inch slowly to the side. Firmly planting his hand beside Tamaki's head on the wall, Kyouya stopped him. Gulping, Tamaki tried the other way but was blocked just as quickly._

"_You are coming with me." He commanded. Then he walked away, leaving a stunned Tamaki behind. He looked back, "Coming?" Timidly, the blond started forward, following at an almost backwards pace. Once outside Kyouya walked to a waiting limo, the two teens getting inside._

_Tamaki sat rigidly, glancing around, almost in paranoia. Kyouya was probably going to pull out a knife and slice off his head in about three seconds. One look at Kyouya's stony face sure made it a possibility. Finally, after what seemed to be five antagonizing hours, yet was only five minutes, the limo stopped outside a very large manor. They stepped out of the car and into the 'house'._

"_Welcome home, Ootori-sama!" Maids and butlers bowed quickly before scurrying off like mice. Up countless steps and through numerous hallways, the two finally reached Kyouya's bedroom, only to find his sister reading a magazine on one of the couches._

"_Kyouya-niisan! And Tamaki-kun! Konnichiwa!" Tamaki waved meekly. "What's Tamaki-kun doing here?"_

"_Project." Kyouya ground out through clenched teeth._

"_Oh. Oooh. Well. Excuse me, then." With that, she left, only sparing a sympathetic look to a confused Tamaki. Opening his mouth to ask what was going on, Tamaki frowned when the dark haired teen walked right past him and to the door. Tamaki looked back just in time to see Kyouya lock the door. He blinked._

"_Kyouya? Was it _really_ necessary to lock the door?" Kyouya gave no reply, only stalked towards Tamaki who backed away with each step closer. This continued on until the back of the blond's legs hit the same couch Kyouya's sister had been on. Unable to keep his balance, he fell over, landing with a small thud. "If this is about your notebook, I _swear_ I'll buy you a new one! A better one, even!" Eyes clenched shut, Tamaki waited for Kyouya to…to _attack_ him. One eyes peered open wearily to find a head of black hair filling his view. "Kyou—" He started but was cut off when Kyouya kissed him hard. Both eyes became as large as saucers as his jaw dropped, giving Kyouya the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tamaki slowly started to relax and wound his arms around Kyouya's neck, his own tongue moving languidly with Kyouya's. He pulled the shorter teen close until he had to crawl on top of him. They both broke off the kiss, breathing deeply._

"_You're not mad about the notebook?" Blank black eyes stared at him._

"_I am very mad. I just have a different kind of punishment in mind for you." He smirked and Tamaki, now understanding what Kyouya meant, started trembling. God he was screwed._

And that's how Tamaki ended up in his current…situation. Pants and boxers now long gone, Tamaki whimpered as Kyouya's fingers slid along the inside of his thighs, not _quite _touching the main source of his need.

"K-Kyouya! Stop being mean!" He whined as Kyouya chuckled. "Besides, why are you always the seme?! You're the Kaa-san!" Fingers slipping past _that_ spot once again, the dark haired teen ignored his pleading.

"Yes, but I'm the _seme_ Kaa-san. It happens all the time." He smirked as Tamaki groaned. It was going to be a _long_ night.

The next day during Host Club Tamaki found Kyouya. Writing in a black notebook.

"That looks like the same exact notebook that went into the fireplace yesterday." He commented to him.

"No. Just a copy." Tamaki stared at him, incredulous. "You didn't really think I wouldn't have made a copy of my notebook did you? I new something was bound to happen to it." The blond felt ready to faint.

"Then…last night…that was for _nothing?!"_

"Of course not. I happen to enjoy teasing you very much." Kyouya smirked, almost evilly, as Tamaki stomped off, his face bright red and steam practically shooting from his ears.

* * *

**A/N:** Another lil' story! Yay! This time it's KyouyaxTamaki. Obviously. I'm trying sooo hard to write another chapter of 'Wings' but omfg. I just _can't_. Later. Maybe. Yeah, right. lol 

Oooh, I almost forgot to put what Tamaki's saying in french! Haha. Okay, I'm not the greatest at French, so if I'm completely off with what he's saying, I'm sorry lol

_"Non, non, non! C'est très terrible! Il ne travaille pas!": _"No, no, no! It's very terrible! It doesn't work!"

Of course, it sounds better in French lol And if it's not right, deal with it, haha.


End file.
